


El curioso caso de la virginidad de Will Graham

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Season/Series 01, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virgin Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess, hannibal is a gentleman (and a cannibal)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Que a sus 34 años Will Graham nunca haya tenido un encuentro íntimo con nadie, solo sus manos y uno que otro juguete por ahí, no es un problema. Es simplemente que la vida nunca le dio la oportunidad y, para ser sinceros, tampoco se esforzó. A estas alturas poco le importa... hasta conocer Hannibal Lecter, el tipo más arrogante, molesto, pero quién lo hace sentir especial e interesante. La cosa es que solo quiere que tengan sexo sin arruinar todo con su horrible y torpe naturaleza.--AU a mediados de la primera temporada con humor, romance y smut!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Cómo Will Graham se ha mantenido virgen a sus 34 años es una historia extraordinaria, triste y que, aunque él mismo apenas y lo cree, no tiene relación con su desorden empático.

Es que sí, puede que tenga una leve asociación pero no es el motivo. Es más bien la conspiración del universo y el destino para que su vida sea una cadena de eventos incómodos o terribles.

Puede que su adolescencia fuera el momento para jugársela, pero los cambios de ciudad, que sumándose a su torpeza social y el tratar de manejar su maldito desorden, le impidieron generar las suficientes migas con sus compañeros como para querer hacer algo así. 

De verdad que prefería estar jugando con los perros viejos cerca del pantano o aprendiendo a arreglar motores.

Y luego la universidad, _ah_ , su primera experiencia en una fiesta de fraternidad: debut y despedida. Es que si ya empatizar con adolescentes hormonales y emocionales era difícil, hacerlo con los que se sienten liberados para hacer lo que quieran fue peor.

Y no es como si no tuviera alguna oferta por ahí, que la tuvo, pero entró a jugar el factor soy-tan-raro junto con el desgaste emocional y bueno, no prosperó. Dos novias y un intento de novio para que Will decidiera que sí, me estoy enfocando en mis estudios y en el trabajo de medio tiempo.

La policía. Uff, otro momento difícil con Will tratando tiempo completo de encajar y demostrar que no, no hay nada raro en mí, por supuesto, nota cómo me bebo la cerveza con mis colegas mientras miro mujeres.

Digámoslo, tampoco le funcionó ni se esforzó. 

La cosa es que un día despertó con 27 años y el hombro hecho mierda y bueno, ya no era policía y aún no había podido encontrar ninguna pareja o siquiera cita de una noche. Pero qué importó, con la masturbación no necesitaba de nada más.

Y es que las personas son tan molestas. En serio.

Y de ahí el FBI y su cada vez mayor molestia hacia el contacto social y bueno, Will Graham actualmente tiene 34 años y sigue sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales y, damas y caballeros, eso no le genera rencores. Casi siente que las ha experimentado cada vez que ha empatizado con alguien sintiéndose cachondo y recordando una situación de ese tipo.

Incluso en algún momento más joven llegó a pensar que podría ser asexual, o con un deseo muy bajo, porque tampoco es como si mucha gente lo calentara. O sea sí, algunas de sus masturbaciones han sido viendo porno, y a veces piensa en alguien que lo pone un poco, pero todo muy abstracto.

La cosa es que su virginidad está ahí, existe y no le molesta, aunque sí la nota como algo más de la lista de cosas raras que hay en él. Porque aquí viene una confesión: post “mi mundo se viene abajo porque ya no puedo ni ser policía", decidió que tenía que sacársela de encima.

Pero con 28 años eso de finge hasta que sea verdad no es tan así. Y pasó momentos penosos de nervios, tratando de ligar y luego no pudiendo no pensar en qué mierda hacer con sus manos o incluso con su estúpida polla y Dios, es que así se pierden las erecciones, es normal.

Unos cuantos intentos de esa clase para concluir que la ventana para tener sexo por primera vez se cerró hace mucho.

Así que volviendo al punto, Will a estas alturas no tiene problemas con esto, es otra faceta más de su vida, y entre más huraño y asocial se vuelve, más se hace a la idea de que alguien tocándolo íntimamente es imposible... y eso está bien.

Hasta Hannibal Lecter.

Y no, no es a primera vista, que el doctor es un idiota arrogante que cree que puede psicoanalizarlo porque sí, llevarle comida a su motel y tratar de hacerse su amigo y tantas otras estupideces.

Pero tiene esos ojos inteligentes que lo miran con intensidad, con tanto foco, como si cada palabra que Will dijera fuera interesante. Y sus labios se ven suaves; su boca se mueve de maneras tan llamativas cuando pronuncia su nombre, y Dios lo pronuncia tanto.

Y sus brazos, varoniles y fuertes; venas y músculos marcados, con manos grandes pero bien cuidadas que podrían tocar a Will con calma y también con brutalidad.

Siempre tan bien vestido, tan compuesto y elegante. Un hombre de tal nivel que cuando Will no se presenta a su hora maneja minutos y minutos para buscarlo. Que alimenta a sus perros y que en todo el tiempo nunca se ha quejado por el olor canino que sabe vive con él (de verdad que lo sabe, tiene siete hermosos miembros en su familia. ¡Los mejores!).

¿Cómo mierda no querer follarlo?

¡Es terrible lo que pasa! Will no está preparado. Se imagina que si en sus décadas en este mundo hubiese acumulado una mínima experiencia podría saber qué hacer, cómo tratar de acercarse a un hombre de mundo como lo es Hannibal.

Pero es que hay tantos obstáculos, empezando porque es su no-psiquiatra; no sabe si siquiera lo mira de ese modo; el hecho de que cree estar perdiendo la cabeza; y que en caso de que sí, pudiera pasar, si volviera ocurrir la falla del pasado debido a sus nervios, a Will no le quedaría más remedio que morir de mortificación o zarpar en un barco con sus perros hacia altamar.

-

-

-

Bueno, bueno, la mirada que Hannibal le dedica luego de verlo entrar a su oficina con el cuerpo a maltraer es digna de tener todavía el zumbido del disparo en sus oídos por culpa de Budge. 

Más cuando lo observa con esos ojos marrones preocupados y le dice con esa alegría sin reacción visible más allá de lo grande de sus ojos que pensó que estaba muerto, sin necesidad de reconocer cuánto lo reconforta la verdad.

Las cosas cambian luego de ese día, no sabe bien cómo pero lo siente. Es un maldito empata. Pero es que se encarga de ir a dejar a Hannibal a su casa, preocupado él también, y si se queda esa noche es porque Wolf Trap está muy lejos y sus perros bien cuidados por Alana quien se ofreció.

Pero es cosa de que Hannibal vuelva ya al trabajo para que lo llame y le diga—. Creo que podría ser neurológico por lo que pasas, Will. Tus síntomas me han abierto la mente a la posibilidad de que se nos esté pasando de verdad una dolencia física.

Will se congela mientras sigue arrodillado repartiendo caricias después de jugar con sus mascotas y es la lengua demasiado húmeda de Zoe la que lo revive—. ¿En serio? ¿No estas siendo simpático porque te sientes mal de que esté cada vez más loco de remate?

Una suave risa hace que sonría como un idiota—. No, Will, no fingiría tal cosa contigo. Conozco un neurólogo que podría ayudarnos y sacarnos de la duda cuanto antes.

No se diga más.

Y esa es la forma en la que Will se entera que vivir con el cerebro en fuego es otra más de las cosas de mierda que puede anotar en su diario de vida, si tuviera uno (tendría tantas páginas. Tantas).

Lo único bueno es que el tener una infección casi mortal que lo estaba llevando a un quiebre psicológico, le permite una licencia de un mes y el hecho de que Jack Crawford, preocupado como la mala figura paternal que a veces es, tenga que respetarla y dejarlo en paz, nada de casos y asesinos seriales (y por Dios, ¡¿cómo puede ser que tengan tantos?! ¡Esto no son los 70!).

Con tiempo, recuperándose y sintiéndose tan feliz de no estar más loco que de costumbre, los minutos libres los pasa con Hannibal.

 _Ah_ , porque sí, resulta que en las siguientes semanas, el doctor no ha dejado su lado. Su elegante rostro siempre atento al igual que su voz en el auricular, su tratamiento de Will como si fuera especial, incluso llevándole de su comida.

Y Will admite en lo profundo de su corazón y de su soledad que lo más probable es que ya se enamoró, si esa sensación de agrado que lo posee cuando está en su presencia sucede tan a menudo. Y por la facilidad con la que lo lee; cómo ve esa manta de humanidad que Hannibal usa porque le es tan notorio lo mucho que desprecia la ordinariez. 

Lo muy ajeno a ciertas cosas; esa otredad que lo acompaña en cada oración. 

Y lo poco que a Will le importa.

Lo mucho que quiere besarlo, sentir sus brazos rodearlo, poner su cabeza en su clavícula y apoyarse en él (y coger, por Dios, lo mucho que quiere coger con él).

¿Está leyendo mal las señales? Cree que no, que el doctor está siendo demasiado considerado, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Beverly con muchos e innecesarios dobles sentidos sin siquiera Will pedirle su opinión.

Podría sincerarse, no es como si Hannibal fuera a rechazarlo solo por esto. O fuera a mirarlo como si se tratara de una cosa más que lo convierte en material dañado.

Para nada, Hannibal lo respeta demasiado.

O podría tratar de pensar más en el hilo conductor de la oscuridad que esconde Hannibal. Porque desde que se curó su encefalitis es que la nota más y más: la máscara que utiliza.

Pero la cachondez, complejo problema cuando la masturbación ya no es suficiente, lo centra solo en pensar en qué mierda debe hacer para tener una relación romántica con él.

Están ahora bebiendo de un vino carísimo con Hannibal comentándole algo de Dante y de los problemas que tiene el revisionismo histórico cuando Will no se aguanta más. Es que ni las películas románticas que ha visto (y los 101 dálmatas cuentan totalmente); ni la sabiduría de Winston, siempre dispuesto a escucharlo; ni los comentarios impertinentes de Beverly; han sido suficientes.

—¿Tienes algún designio romántico hacia mí? —¿Porque está hablando como si fuera una doncella victoriana? Hannibal lo mira sin mover sus músculos faciales, en clara señal de notar que Will es rarísimo—. Lamento hablar de imprevisto sobre esto y me estoy muriendo por dentro con cada palabra que estoy soltando, pero lo necesito saber.

—¿Te molestaría si fuera así? ¿He sobrepasado algún límite?

—Porque ustedes los loqueros todo lo preguntan de vuelta? —suspira, dejando su copa en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo que su cara no está roja como un tomate. Es la palidez natural de su piel y la maldita falta de sol—, y no, digamos que no me ofendería, precisamente.

Y ahí están, esos ojos sonrientes. Dios santo—. Mi querido Will, no sé si te lo he comentado, pero en mi juventud un momento que definiría al hombre en el que me convertí fue mi vida en Florencia. Ahí encontré mi propósito, el camino hacia el futuro que hoy es mi presente, observando con placer y reverencia La Primavera, viendo una magnífica obra hecha por el hombre, un diseño compitiendo con la obra divina.

Will solo guarda silencio, confundido pero tan estúpidamente atrapado por ese acento y en esos monólogos poéticos que le encanta analizar—. La obra de Botticelli te mostró la divinidad humana, ¿no? Te conmovió y te dejó en evidencia la falencia divina; el camino de tu propia cercanía a ese ego que hoy mantienes. Aunque no entiendo a qué viene tu reflexión. 

Y aunque sus palabras serian ofensivas para cualquier otra persona, la sonrisa de Hannibal baja de sus ojos hasta sus labios—. Es así como dices, fue un antes y después para mí. El hecho preciso que me elevó, único e inigualable. Y así lo creí por años, incluso cuando me pareció curiosa la historia de un perfilador empático y la oportunidad para ver su trabajo con el FBI. Pero no fue hasta enfrentarme a tu terrible disposición y la serie de encuentros que han creado nuestra relación que me he dado cuenta que aún había mucho por encontrar en este mundo y que mi estasis no era eterno. El antes y el después de conocerte, mi querido Will.

Y bueno, nadie en su jodida vida le ha dicho algo tan increíblemente romántico e íntimo porque nadie lo ha conocido tan a fondo y se ha dejado ver de igual manera. Así que Will no es culpable de levantarse y tirarse encima de Hannibal, con choque de brazos y piernas, un semi golpe en la ingle y sus narices atropellándlse hasta que sus labios se encuentran y simplemente se besan.

Hannibal lo ayuda acomodándolo bien en su regazo, tomando con una de sus grandes manos su nuca y besándolo como si Will fuese una copa del mejor vino que ha probado, algo digno de ser saboreado, un placer esperado.

Se separa respirando profundo y porque es Will Graham y no conoce cómo no producir torpeza, en vez de decir algo sensual solo confiesa—: Nunca he hecho esto. 

Hannibal detiene sus manos que con una increíble rapidez le están sacando la camisa y desabrochándole el pantalón—. La sexualidad es fluida y-

Lo interrumpe—. No, nunca he tenido sexo. En mi vida. Con otra persona.

El rostro que tiene al frente retorna a cero expresión con su cara robot (que es tan rara, de verdad que Will no entiende como nadie más nota que Hannibal es tremendamente extraño)—. ¿No has mantenido coito?

¡Y pasó! La palabra dicha en ese acento que no suena sensual. Suspira, soltando la camisa que estaba agarrando con fuerza para rascarse el cuello, mirando hacia abajo. Ahora el sonrojo no lo intenta ni evadir—. Eso es lo que te he dicho.

Hannibal, con suavidad, le acaricia la mejilla—. No es algo que hayamos conversado en nuestras sesiones. ¿Es algo físico?

—No, no, nada de eso. ¿Es que la ventana se cerró? —ya totalmente incómodo se levanta con torpeza, volviendo a arrodillar sin querer la ingle de Hannibal, y regresa a su asiento, pensando en cómo irse con su dignidad intacta—. Una cosa llevó a la otra y así fue como nunca perdí la virginidad y luego ya no me importaba para nada porque no tenía interés.

Hannibal, acomodándose la ropa como si hace cinco minutos no hubiese estado a punto de empotrarlo contra el diván, frunce un poco el ceño, confuso. Y Will sigue—. Hasta que me di cuenta que sí quisiera tener sexo, contigo al menos. Que realmente quiero hacerlo contigo. Y no quiero un psicoanálisis, ni comentarios sobre esta traba, ni lástima ni nada. 

Y es Hannibal quien se para ahora, caminando hacia él, arrodillándose con majestuosidad a su lado y tomándole las manos. Mirada brillando como fue hace meses cuando lo vio con vida—. Podría espantarte el nivel de sentimientos que me produces, Will, y por ende, lo que me provoca el saber que soy la única persona que te verá de este modo, que podrá experimentar tal increíble gloria.

Will se muerde el labio, tratando de no sonreír—. ¿Me verá? Bien seguro de ti mismo.

Y como un caballero lleno de seducción, Hannibal besa su mano—. Por supuesto, pero no sin antes darte el cortejo que te mereces. La experiencia de tu vida.

Y Will sonríe de medio lado, ojos abajo, y sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La consumación del amor. Nada más que decir.

Hannibal no mentía, no podía esperar menos de él. Y aunque creyó que solo se tratarían de cenas y citas en teatros y museos, el doctor lo sorprende invitándolo a pescar.

Vestido con lo que debe ser el traje más caro de pescador, claro.

Y lo lleva a su casa como antes pero ya sin nada de subtexto; sus cumplidos extravagantes y desnudos ante su notoria pasión. Se besan como lo deben hacer los adolescentes, con solo sus pantalones desabrochados y muy cachondos en ese diván tan elegante; Will suspirando y susurrándole cuánto lo quiere ensuciar al correrse sintiendo por primera vez la mano de otro, de Hannibal.

—Sé que la virginidad es una construcción social y todo ese cuento, pero realmente quiero tener sexo penetrativo contigo. 

—Cualquier caricia tuya, Will, me satisface. 

Y por supuesto que lo mira con esos ojos enamorados. Es tan meloso. Will suspira—, lo sé, pero aun así quiero que me cojas. Ojalá más pronto que después. 

Ni ha terminado de hablar cuando los labios de Hannibal le devoran la boca—. Eres una exquisitez inesperada, mi querido Will.

Y bueno, un beso lleva a otro y es con pesar que Hannibal lo ayuda a levantarse para que se vayan a dormir. Solo dormir.

Sin embargo, días después llega el gran momento. Will lo deduce porque la cena que le prepara Hannibal es su favorita, un plato típico de Louisiana, velas prendidas y todo.

Aunque sabe que es tonto no puede no estar nervioso. No debería, ya Hannibal le ha dado una decena de orgasmos y lo ha tocado más de lo que lo ha tocado nadie, solo que nunca se han desnudado por completo.

Así que obviamente su mejor mitad nota su desconcentración mientras cenan—. Te desconcierta lo que vaya a pasar esta noche, el no saber con qué esperarte.

—He visto suficiente porno para saberlo, Hannibal.

Esa mirada opaca se vuelve despectiva—, entiendes a lo que me refiero. Will, debes saber que ninguna acción que cometas me puede decepcionar. Parte de mi atracción hacia ti miente precisamente en tu naturaleza impredecible, en cuán puros son tus instintos. 

Y dios, Will lo ama de una forma que hasta le aprieta el corazón. ¿Quién diría que el amor de su vida sería un psiquiatra? —. Lo sé. Y quiero esto, solo no te hagas muchas expectativas. 

Hannibal se levanta de su asiento, ignorando la loza en la mesa, y camina hasta detenerse a su lado, tomando una de sus manos y besando el dorso. Así lo ayuda a pararse—. Creo que el resto de esta conversación la podemos tener en mis aposentos. 

Mierda. Will lo sigue, aún de la mano y sintiendo la otra sudarle un poquito, limpiándola disimuladamente en el pantalón. 

Aunque ha venido tantas veces a esta casa, el dormitorio de Hannibal es una zona casi inexplorada, lo conoce solo por las veces que se ha ido a limpiar al baño o cuando se queda a dormir tras pasarse de la medianoche. 

Ahora lo ve semi iluminado; la cama gigante con sábanas que se ven tan perfectas como lo son cuando camina para tocarlas. Sin comprender cómo siente la presencia de Hannibal a sus espaldas, quien en segundos lo abraza, cruzando sus brazos en su estómago y depositando besos en la piel de su cuello.

—Saber qué soy el primero en tocarte de esta manera es un placer desconocido para mí —escucha las palabras en un ronroneo bajo que le recorre los músculos en besos que llegan hasta su quijada y a su boca, después de darse la vuelta para afirmarse contra ese cuerpo que lo aprisiona.

Quien diría también que lo pondría cachondo la posesividad. En fin.

Cae de espaldas a la cama por el peso de Hannibal, siendo desnudado en una rápido acción que lo tiene cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios para no sentirse sobresaltado con la experiencia. Cada prenda quemando su piel al dejarlo.

Cuando se calma más, los vuelve a abrir y se topa con la imagen de Hannibal igual de desnudo; el vello en su pecho tan masculino y músculos firmes sin ser decorativos. Está delicioso.

—Ven para acá y hazme todas esas cosas que quieres —le pide, abriendo sus brazos y gimiendo cuando Hannibal le cae encima y le come la boca, succionando su lengua y sus manos parecen que fueran una docena porque Will lo siente en todas partes.

Arquea su espalda y estira las piernas para subirlas más a la cama, lo necesario para poder apoyar sus pies en el colchón y tener ese cuerpo querido entre sus muslos.

—Dios, Hannibal, esto es, _ah_ , mierda —no sabe qué decir con sus cuerpos tocándose así; la fricción entre sus pollas duras y húmedas, el vello que se frota contra su torso, contra sus sensibles pezones. Hannibal le aprieta los costados y su otra mano la baja por su espalda, las yemas de sus dedos quemándole la espina.

Al llegar hasta sus nalgas, Will aprieta los músculos y suelta un quejido, dejando ambos brazos en los hombros de Hannibal, enterrándole las uñas, queriendo tanto sentirlo dentro. Ha sido este momento, se ha masturbado pensando en esto, en cuánto lo desea.

—Will, mi Will, mi inesperado regalo —gime en sus labios Hannibal, separándose y mirándolo con tanto cariño. Will solo puede besarlo mientras se guarda una sonrisa, volviendo a gemir cuando siente esos dedos bajar todavía más hasta el valle entre sus glúteos, tocándolo ahí, en su pequeño agujero.

Sin intención, se aprieta al sentir el tacto de las yemas. No es desconocida esa sensación, que Will de verdad que es un as masturbándose y sabe bien que su próstata es el único bien que Dios le dio. Así que se relaja cuando siente un dígito acariciarlo de manera tentativa, sin entrar, solo tocándolo como si su orificio fuera precioso.

—Vamos, Hannibal, vamos, no nos estamos poniendo más jóvenes con esta espera —se sorprende al poder decir la frase entera pese a sentirse tan recontra cachondo con toda la sangre trabajando en su ingle.

Hannibal solo emite una risa pretenciosa, besándole la frente e irguiéndose un poco para hurgar en un cajón del que saca un frasco de lubricante con título francés y sin abrir.

Will le enarca una ceja, aprovechando el momento para abrir bien sus piernas, sabiendo que sus mejillas lucen aún más rojas por la mortificación de mostrarse tanto por primera vez, lo que termina siendo secundario a su deseo y a lo mucho que quiere a Hannibal. A lo bien que se siente estar con él. 

Al parecer su imagen es lo bastante provocadora como para que Hannibal abandone su satisfacción vanidosa, porque en segundos lo tiene encima de nuevo, lloviéndole mordidas a sus labios y a su cuello, ambas de sus manos masajeándole las nalgas—. Eres una ninfa que será mi perdición —suspira contra su piel, alejándose de nuevo—. Will, podrías ponerte de estómago.

Siente nervios atacarlo otra vez. Le gustaría verlo cara a cara, pero bueno, ha leído y visto lo suficiente sobre esto cómo para entender que al parecer es más cómodo así la primera vez. Por eso es que se da vuelta y se apoya en sus brazos, su cara aún caliente descansando en la almohada, dejando sus rodillas firmes en las sábanas abrirse más y más. 

Y cuando hunde más su torso, elevando su culo, siente la tela rozar su miembro, un contacto exquisito para su cuerpo estimulado.

Escucha la respiración entrecortada de Hannibal, el tarro abrirse y cerrarse y luego dedos húmedos volver a posarse en su zona más íntima. Son primeros toques suaves en el borde que lo hacen gemir y cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose más en la cama, suspirando _Hannibal_ y _por favor_. No necesita decir más porque, y que bueno, la lengua le falla al sentir uno de eso largos dígitos comenzar a penetrarlo con cuidado, tocando sus paredes internas. 

Pero es tan poco. Will quiere más y más. Arquea sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño, pidiéndole a Hannibal que se apiade. Y lo hace, con otro dedo adentro y ahora una penetración profunda; esos dígitos moviéndose una y otra vez, acariciando cada nervio hasta tocarlo ahí, _ahí_ , donde Will cree que se pondrá a llorar—. Te sientes tan bien, mierda, se siente muy rico, así —lloriquea, moviendo sus caderas para follarse contra esos dedos.

—Eres delicioso, tan estrecho. Tan intocable y mío —cree que ahora son tres los dígitos que lo cogen, que lo tienen moviéndose en un ritmo nuevo. Esto no es cómo cuando se toca con sus propios dedos o incluso con su dildo, es sentir el calor y el sudor de alguien, incluso su aroma. Hannibal se le monta un poco más encima, besando al medio de su columna, sin dejar que su mano lo deje de satisfacer.

Y es que lo dilata y empuja adentro y Will se siente débil, al igual que los músculos que aprisionan los dígitos, pestañeando y cerrándose, ya tan abierto. Siente otra vez los labios de Hannibal en su espalda pero la sensación de su cuerpo lo abandona, y peor, esos dedos mágicos, dejando sus caderas bailando solas por unos segundos.

Abre los ojos aturdido, lamiéndose los labios y gimiendo de frustración—. Qué mierda Hannibal, me estaba por venir.

—Mi bello chiquillo, no querría perderme este momento —contesta, y con una fuerza que no debería dejarlo todavía más cachondo, lo gira como si estuviera hecho de plumas, dejándolo de espaldas.

Así es como Hannibal lo acomoda, abriendo sus piernas y descansando entre estas; una mano tomando su polla olvidada e hinchada, masturbándolo con movimientos lentos, y esos ojos devorándolo con tan intensidad que Will solo puede llevar las manos hasta arriba de su cabeza tratando de afirmarse de algo, cualquier cosa.

 _Dios_ , piensa, respirando fuerte, viendo el pene de Hannibal tan grande pulsar y pulsar, sintiéndose como un animal en celo por querer solo que se lo follen ahora. Sintiéndose tan poco virginal.

(Sirvió el porno, que nadie diga que no). 

No debe esperar mucho porque las manos de Hannibal, temblorosas, lo sueltan para tomarse a sí mismo y luego a una de sus piernas, acomodándola sobre su codo y luego su hombro, para luego poner la punta de su erección ante su dilatado orificio, que Will abre y cierra ante la estimulación. 

Es un segundo en el que Hannibal lo mira lleno de emociones y lo besa en el que es el beso más cálido y puro que Will ha recibido, corresponiéndolo y bajando los brazos para aferrarse a su cuello, apretándose contra él cuándo lo siente empezar a penetrarlo.

Es tan fácil abrirse, solo un poco de molestias, una picazón en sus bordes que es sobrepasada por la excitación al sentir cada músculo y nervio ser acariciado por esa magnífica polla. Y cuando Hannibal toma ritmo y empieza a embestirlo con pasión, Will solo puede afirmarse con una mano de su cuello, de su hombro, para con la otra tomar su pene y masturbarse al mismo compás.

Sabe que grita su nombre, varias maldiciones, que solloza y gime, y que incluso debe estar babeando con eso de no poder mantener la boca cerrada al escaparle cada respiración. Pero Hannibal no está mejor; su rostro luce ruborizado, sus labios abiertos gruñendo su nombre, esos ojos terribles observándolo llenos de sentimientos. Inundados de amor.

El orgasmo lo envuelve de a poco. Lo siente en las yemas de sus dedos, en los músculos apretados de sus pantorrillas; una, en la espalda de Hannibal y la otra detrás de su cadera. Lo recorre desde el cuello hasta la espina, y Will solo puede apretar más su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por esa ola de sensaciones, de placer; sintiendo espasmos en sus músculos internos, succionando la erección que lo penetra de nuevo y de nuevo. Se corre así, su mano moviéndose rápido en su pene, humedeciéndola al instante al igual que a sus abdómenes.

Escucha su nombre ser vociferado a la distancia, mientras su espalda deja de arquearse y cae agotado en la cama, brazos y piernas soltándose. Siente a Hannibal embestirlo dos y tres veces más hasta que las convulsiones en su canal lo hacen también venirse.

Su respiración sigue alta y rápida, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas, y Hannibal es un peso maravilloso sobre su pecho, incluso la irritación en su orificio y entre sus tésticulos, la tirantez que le pesa en sus piernas estiradas. Todo es fantástico.

—Lo es —escucha a Hannibal suspirar entre sus pectorales, depositando un beso casto en uno de sus pezones. Con un suspiro cansado, se separa, abandonando su interior y dejándolo tan abierto y vacío, fluidos cayendo por sus muslos.

Will ignora eso y se acurruca como puede en las almohadas, viéndolo adormilado ir y volver del baño con una toalla húmeda, con la que lo limpia con ternura, en silencio. Al terminar se acuesta a su lado, dedicándole otra mirada suave y enamorada y Will se siente lo suficientemente empalagoso para ser él quien se la devora.

—¿Fue lo que esperabas? —murmura contra su mejilla Hannibal, oliéndolo sonoramente.

—Eso y más.

Se acuesta poniendo la cabeza en su clavícula y cerrando los ojos, listo para más de esta relación, contento de haber encontrado al amor de su vida.

Aunque sea el maldito destripador. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Ayy, amo mucho el hannigram!

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí la primera de las historias que he estado escribiendo estas semanas para publicarlas una vez estén completas jiji  
> La segunda parte viene con el smut y más amorcito. Cuídense mis amores y nos leemos!


End file.
